Jiyuu
by Sieler
Summary: His life was endless suffering, his endless suffering were dreams, his dreams were nightmares and the nightmares that he dreamed about were reality. What would have happened if he along with two others tried to end that suffering? Rated T for Teen. NaruHina


**Warnings, Naruto has a kekkei genkai, two in facts, we ok? Okay.**

**Saying more then that will spoil the story anyways, pairings will be here, don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTem, SaiIno, something, something to be announced.**

**I don't do Yaoi or Yuri. **

_Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, and never will, but I do own this fanfiction! I think... _

* * *

**Sorrowful Night **

* * *

_**His life was endless suffering, his endless suffering were dreams, his dreams were nightmares and the nightmares that he dreamed about were reality.**_

* * *

******Naruto **

"I've had enough of this! Why do you all treat me so badly?! What have I ever done to you?!" Naruto Uzumaki had enough, he couldn't take this anymore, the constant talk of him being a demon. "I'm not a demon!"

Sad as he was, he didn't want to give up. He had to become stronger, so he could become the Hokage and then people will acknowledge him. They won't see him as the demon anymore, they'll see him for him, Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!

"I'll show you one day, when I become the Hokage!" The blond haired boy yelled upward, towards the sky.

A man walked up to him and said angrily. "Shut up, demon, you will never become Hokage." He stared at Naruto with his cold hard icy eyes, slapped the boy onto the floor and then walked away.

Naruto Uzumaki got up and walked towards the swings near the park after that, he stared towards the starless night and wondered about things such as, what his life would be like if people didn't hate him.

No, that was it, it was the last straw, Naruto couldn't take this anymore. He had to leave the village, after being apart of this twisted village for so long, he had enough, too many people hated him, even if he helped them, they would probably still hate him for no apparent reason that he knew of.

The boy wanted to create peace within the world, he wanted to create freedom so people wouldn't have to suffer. Was it such a hard thing to do? To stop war, everything, he had to do it, he had to escape and bring that dream to reality.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sasuke wasn't a prodigy no, but he had the reflexes of an Uchiha, and with enough hard work, he could probably defeat a genius. It didn't matter how strong Itachi was, just wait a few years and Sasuke would soon catch up. He had to, so he would get recognized by the people who looked down on him because he wasn't as skilled as his older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi this, Itachi that," Sasuke sighed, he lied down on the wooden floors next to him. "I can do stuff too, but they all look down on me!"

The boy had grown up living the shadow of his perfect brother, his brother was Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy, a genius, even more so then Kakashi and Minato and that was saying a lot. Minato Namikaze had been the hokage of the village and praised as a genius. Kakashi was also praised as a genius, son of the White Fang of Konoha, no wonder he was so powerful.

Both of them were great, but to know that Itachi was more of a genius then Minato Namikaze and even Kakashi Hatake, now that was a shock. The Uchiha immediately started to train this boy at a young age, even showing him assassination techniques at the age of five.

He never cried when he was born, but he never smiled either. However, there was one thing that he loved more then anything in the world, more then his father or his mother. His brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

A prodigy among prodigies, Itachi Uchiha had without a doubt, unlimited potential.

He loved his father but, his father was too cruel, pushed him to his limits just so he could get stronger, since he was. "A Prodigy." He also loved his mother, but there was something about Sasuke that drew Itachi to loving him more.

That day, Sasuke decided to practice his clan's signature jutsu over and over again so his father will recognize him, for who he was. Even if he wasn't a genius he had to prove his existence was worth it.

"Fire Style; Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke practiced over and over again at the big pond near his house managing to do it. He then saw his dad come home and went to tell him all about it.

"Dad! I did it! I did the fireball jutsu!" The boy shouted and tried to hug his dad.

He finally saw his dad open his mouth, but it was not to congratulate him no, it was to tell him to get away. "Sasuke, Itachi is doing a special course, do not bother me!" He yelled cruelly.

That was their last chance, whatever it was, he didn't have to take this, he didn't have to take any of this, not anything his dad said to him, it was better if he just left this place and went to live with someone else, maybe in another village where no one would know about him so he could start a new life, in this village no one even knew him, only by his Uchiha name and by his brother.

Whenever Sasuke was outside, they would all say. _'Look! It's the brother of Itachi! What was his name again? Whatever.'_

The young Uchiha boy wanted to leave this place and begone of the senseless torture of knowing his life wasn't worthy enough.

* * *

**Hinata**

Her family saw her as a weak person, completely weak and held no resolve. Even she herself believed this. As they once said, if you believe that you're like that, then you are, it didn't matter how much you tried, if you viewed yourself as a weak person, you could never change it.

Hinata Hyuuga had been viewed as weak by a lot of people, mostly her father he wasn't always like that though, before his wife died, he was actually a nice person didn't yell much and loved his daughter more then anything.

However as a leader he had to know what was important and what wasn't, so that didn't apply all the time. When she had turned six and it had been a year since her sister was born, and a year since her mother had died. Ever since she died, her father had never been the same.

Hanabi grew up without a mother, Hinata tried everything to help the young girl know the love from a mother, she wanted to be strong for her, she wanted to do everything that she could so that the world would be better for her.

The Hyuuga heir knew that her mother had died from a terminal illness, she didn't know what it was maybe it could have been bloodline poisoning, a deadly disease or something else.

The cruel things he did to her were just unbearable. The poor girl couldn't take it anymore, she had to stop it. She had to get out of this village where they couldn't find her. Where no one would know who she was so she could change everything.

After getting hit by her father just a few hours ago, she decided, enough was enough.

* * *

**Hey guys my new story, this'll basically be Naruto, Akatsuki Style.**

**Anyways, I need some ideas I don't really know how they should go out of the village, go blah blah blah meet (censored) at the (censored) village. Give me some ideas of how they can meet each other and go outside the village.**

**I felt like making this story for a long time, since I found that Naruto was basically the same story repeated over and over within each generation.**

**Oh also, should this story be called Jiyuu or Freedom?**

**Put in the reviews if you can guess who Naruto is and who Sasuke is, if they're Yahiko or Nagato. I bet you don't know. This story won't completely be like what happened to the Akatsuki though, I won't tell you how but it just won't be completely like that.**

**Sieler out, next chapter will probably be out not that fast as I'm just too damned lazy.**


End file.
